Streaming media devices are often used to present streaming media content on a television, such as movies, user generated videos, etc. This content is often limited to non-interactive content, and devices that stream interactive content, such as gaming devices, require a dedicated device for interacting with the game. However, it would be desirable to be able to provide interactive content in connection with non-interactive content such as movies or videos that a user could control through a device such as a smartphone.
Accordingly, methods, systems and media for interacting with content using a second screen device are provided.